Big Book of Challenges and One-Shots
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: These are all my one-shots that come to mind, and the forum challenges I do! :)


**A/N: This is my first challenge for StellarClan, formerly LunarClan, the Worst Scenario. This is set in ThunderClan.**

**Characters****-**

**Juniperfoot- a dark brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, medicine cat of ThunderClan**

**Sunstreak- golden tom with blue eyes**

**Oakstar- russet tom with white paws and green eyes**

**Honeykit/leaf- speckled golden she-cat with lively amber eyes**

"Juniperfoot..." A cough sounded at the mouth of my den. I look up from my assignment of sorting herbs.

"Another one?" I mutter under my breath. "Cats getting greencough left, right, and center! Four cats in two days." I help the golden tom to a mossy nest, sighing as his weight slipped off my shoulder. "Sunstreak, rest here as I get some water." _StarClan, we need catmint. I hope you hear my prayer, show me a way to some catmint. Please..._

I roll some dry moss into a ball, as it crumbles a bit, and dip it into the icy pool water. The moss soaks in seconds, as I bring the moss to the once proud warrior, as he lets out a fit of coughing.

"Drink this, my brother." I murmur, encouraging him to atleast suck a tendril. When he does, he sighs in relief, tucking into a ball, and falling asleep.

I myself am exhausted to no bound. I've been up for two sunrises straight, tending to cats, giving them tansy and water-soaked moss. I manage to slip into my cold, stale scented nest, as I lay my tail over my nose, and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Juniperfoot," I feel someone nudge me, and I prepare a snarky retort, but when I face the cat who interrupted my sleep, I'm face-to-face with Oakstar. Our leader before Gorsestar. He is my friend, my father.<p>

"Father," My breath hitches, and I gasp as more greencough victims surround me. Kestrelclaw, Foxpaw, Acornkit, Poppykit, and so many more, "everyone! Why are you here? What have you to show me?" A nose touches my ear, and I stare into my father's green eyes, sharp and full of wisdom.

"Juniperfoot, you can cure the sickness in your Clan."

_"__The river runs fast, the river runs cold, follow the river._ _Follow the river, follow the river, follow the river..."_ The chorus of cats echo in my ears as they slowly melt into mist.

"No... please." I whimper, "I don't understand, I don't understand..."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" A high-pitched mew sounds in my ear, as I open my eyes. Sitting up, I brush my paw over my eyes, trying to make sense of the message. Every river is frozen right now! It's the middle of leaf-bare! The kit's wide eyes peer up at me, as I nod slowly.<p>

"Yes, Honeykit, I'm fine. You shouldn't be up and about, with greencough still in your system."

"I just thought I should say hi. I saw you wake up!" She chirps, as I gaze at her, confusion in my eyes. Even though the kit's mew is raspy, it's full of life.

"How are you feeling so well, my dear?"

"A cat with stars in his fur came to me, and then gave me this really good green thing to eat, better than any prey! First I called him a stupid mouse-brain for waking me up during a hunting dream, but then when he told me he wanted to make me feel better, I just gobbled it right up!" She babbles, as I flicker my ears. Gazing at the other three nests, full with sick cats snoring, and the occasional cough, I start to wonder who the cat was.

"What did the cat with stars look like?"

"Um.. he was really sparkly! Really, really bright eyes, and... and..." the little kit tipped her head to one side, thinking hard, "Oh! And he had this really darkish-reddish fur." _Oakstar!_ I realise. My father healed Honeykit, but why? "Did he say anything?"

"Yep!" She chirps, "He told me to get well soon. Then said something about the moon, but I just ignored that, because I was eating the green thing, and the green thing tasted good!"

"Thank you, Honeykit. Now go rest. We don't want you to get greencough again!" The speckled golden she-cat obeys as she scampers into her miniature nest, closing her eyes, although her irregular breathing tells you that she isn't asleep yet, and won't be until her heart calms down. I sit at the mouth of my den, where a blizzard is howling, it's winds slicing through even the thickest pelts. I see warriors huddled in their den, nudging others for their own warmth. The kits are peering out at the blizzard, their eyes bright, even from across the camp. No doubt they are curious, but I watch as they scramble back into the depth of the nursery, where it's warm, as soon as the feel a gust of wind fly into the den. The leader's den... I sigh. I can hear three cats in there, and I flicker my ear towards the den. The howling wind fills my ear, but I can just barely make out the murmurs of Gorsestar, his mate Birchwing, and his deputy, Snowdrift, a suitable name, for this weather, where he can camouflage well, with his green eyes the only give away.

I take a paw outside the den, and instantly, wind slices through my paw, giving me a shiver. I draw my paw back, and rest it in my chest fur, quickly warming it up, before thinking about Honeykit's words. _Moon? Stream? These hints are so vague, I'll figure it out when hedgehogs fly!_

**A few days later**

The blizzard has finally settled down, and the weather outside is finally suitable for patrols. We've lost a few cats to hunger, and Sunstreak has died. The day I found out, I let out a mournful wail. He was a charming, loyal brother, my first, and last. Goldenfrost is too loyal to Oakstar to take on another mate. As I step onto the hard, frost coated ground, I find it suitable for the journey. When my brother died, a bolt of understanding struck me. StarClan, the moon, river. There is a river that runs from the Moonpool, and the medicine cats meet StarClan there. When they buried Sunstreak, Honeykit stayed with me, and I was grateful for some companionship. She had helped me done some chores around the medicine den, treating patients and sorting herbs. She's learnt almost all the herbs already! I trot to the leader's den with a sense of purpose, where Gorsestar is in his nest, nibbling on a scrawny frosted mouse.

"Gorsestar," I murmur, pushing through the lichen. "I know how to cure the greencough."

"No really?" He mutters sarcastically, and I roll my eyes. "I didn't know catmint was used to cure greencough."

"I need to make a journey to the Moonpool, and I am asking for permission to leave." I know I'm asking for a bit much, as there are still sick cats in my den, and it's a wonder _I_ haven't gotten sick yet. I watch Gorsestar's reaction, and am surprised by what he says.

"You may go. StarClan has spoken to me." He meows, and I do a little leap in celebration. Then I remember my other news.

"I think Honeykit wants to be a medicine cat." I meow back, bringing up the next purpose of coming here, "She already knows almost all the herbs, and she has the compassion." I add, wanting the little kit to be my apprentice, as much as she does for me to be her mentor.

"I'll talk to her about that. Now off you go. Sundown is fast approaching." I dip my head, as I exit, rushing out the camp, as I begin my trek to the Moonpool.

* * *

><p>I now wish I ate some sorrel, chamomile, and some burnet. Strength is disappearing from my limbs as I struggle through the climb up the to the Moonpool. The wind has picked up and I haven't seen a speck of life. It's a wonder that the warriors bring back prey at all. When I finally reach the Moonpool, I notice that a delicate layering of frost is covering the water. Unsheathing my claws, I poke at the frost, and it cracks as my claw sinks into the clear, cold water. Drawing my paw back, I glance at the river, suspended in time. Curiosity guides me to the river, as I walk down the hill, following the river. My exhaustion forgotten, I keep walking, past ThunderClan and where the river meets the lake. I notice a small tunnel, and I duck into it. It's a tight squeeze, but eventually I manage to shimmy myself down the tunnel, and into a big cave, where a small stream runs.<p>

"Wh-what?" I sputter, when I turn to the mouth of the gap of where the small stream comes from. Juicy stalks of catmint are growing, safe from the bitter winds. I quickly nip some stalks. _Thank you, StarClan! _I crawl back out the tunnel, as the wind, once again pierces my fur, as it whips my fur around. I flatten my ears against my skull before trudging home.

* * *

><p>"And here, is our secret supply of catmint that we use in the leaf-bare." Honeyleaf meows, as Fallowpaw follows behind her. "My mentor, Juniperfoot found this when it was one of the cruelest leaf-bares ever! She crawled through this tunnel here, and found a stream with catmint in there! It was protected from the winds, and it was safe. We use it only for leaf-bare, as we can find other patches elsewhere. I'll take you down there some time."<p>

Fallowpaw gasps, amazed by the bravery of a single cat, a medicine cat at that. "Wow! Did she do that all by herself?"

Honeyleaf cocked her head to the side, amusement clear in her amber eyes, along with grief for her dead mentor. "StarClan was with her, and now she guides us from the stars."

**A/N: Wow, this took a long time! XD I hope this is accepted, ****Korry!**


End file.
